Natal
by Wynter Dark
Summary: PRESENTE DO AMIGO OCULTO PARA JOSIANE VEIGA! Você nunca entenderia como alguém poderia não gostar de natal... Mas você sabe que ele não gosta. U.A. InuKag.


**VOCÊ** sempre amou o natal. As luzes coloridas e brilhantes, a alegria dos familiares próximos, do toque amoroso da mãe, do abraço forte do avô e das infinitas disputas no vídeo-game com o irmão.

Havia algo mágico, você pensava, no modo como os corais cantavam empolgados aquelas musiquinhas natalinas que você mesma entoava em seu coração. Havia algo mágico em toda aquela gente rindo umas paras as outras, trocando presentes, beijos, abraços e sorrisos.

Você nunca entenderia como alguém poderia não gostar de natal, não gostar daquele cheirinho fresquinho de panetone saindo das padarias, ou daquela torta natalina maravilhosa que só a sua mãe sabe fazer. Mas você sabe que _ele_ não gosta do natal.

Desde o início de Dezembro, você o reparou mais inquieto e nervoso do que costume, gritando mais e discutindo com mais facilidade. Você viu que ele não se preocupou em tirar a neve da frente da casa nem ao menos de botar um bonito enfeite colorido.

Você não o viu montar uma árvore de natal, e duvidava muito que ele sequer tivesse uma. Você nem mesmo viu-o sequer sorrir quando as criancinhas da rua cantaram '_Noite Feliz_' no espetáculo de Natal da cidade, ele nem cantarolou um pouquinho de _"Jiggle Bells_".

Ele parecia triste, abatido, irritado. Era isso que você percebia, era isso que apertava e feria seu coração.

No dia do Natal, uma fina camada de poeira cobria a parte de frente da casa dele, a que não estava coberta por neve nem caixas de pizza vazias. Você não lembra de ter visto nenhuma movimentação na casa dele, ninguém, talvez nem mesmo _ele_ esteja lá.

Suas mãos estão suando frio enquanto você caminha até a porta segurando, trêmula, o bonito suéter violeta tricotado com dificuldade. Será que ele ia gostar? Estava feio; você sabia disso. Alguns pontos talvez estivessem errados.

Sentia seu estômago revirar, quando retirou alguns fios escuros da face. Respirou fundo.

Bateu na porta. Uma, duas, três vezes. Haveria alguém ali?

Não, você pensa, não tem ninguém lá.

Estava se virando para ir embora, quando ouve um barulho, um leve tilintar. Sinos? Guisos?

Não.

Chaves.

- O que você quer? – a voz masculina grossa ressoa em seus ouvidos, e você se sente tremer quando finalmente consegue se virar para encará-lo.

Os olhos violetas estavam opacos, escuros, frios. Não havia aquele brilho de boas vindas que geralmente aparece no rosto das pessoas na época de natal. Você sorriu, apenas para espantar o nervoso.

- Eu fiz... ahr... isso... é pra você. Feliz natal. – Você fala, ainda tremendo, as palavras formando pequenas frases desengonçadas de ' boas festas' e ' felicidades'.

Como se ele não fizesse menção de pegar o suéter, você acaba deixando-o cair e num surto de timidez, sai correndo, sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás.

Se tivesse olhado, talvez, tivesse visto um pequeno sorriso surgir nos lábios do homem, cujos olhos violetas não mais estavam frios e inexpressivos, mas possuíam um bonito brilho de força misturado a um sentimento que você não conseguiria diferir muito bem.

Se tivesse olhado, você veria que ele pegou o suéter com delicadeza e vestiu-o imediatamente, com o mesmo prazer e orgulho das crianças que exibiam suas bonecas e caminhãozinhos que tinham ganhado de natal.

E talvez, se você tivesse olhado, apenas num breve relance, veria que ele ainda admirava, embevecido, o que viria a ser o seu primeiro presente de natal.

**Momento Miss Huyu Acena Para O Pessoal Do Fandom De Inu-Yasha:**

Oi Minna!

Gente, minha primeira ficlet publicada do Inu. E aí, tenho futuro/sai correndo/

Bom, se alguém não reconheceu, a história é sobre o Inu e Kagome tá? Me desculpem qualquer assassinato, qualquer massacre tecnológico, qualquer coisa assim.

É uma U.A. ( como se vocês não tivessem percebido... ¬¬")

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu lutei muito para escrever essa fic aqui, mas não posso dizer que não foi divertido.

Essa fic foi feita para o Amigo Oculto de fórum **Mundo Dos Fics**, e eu queria do fundo do coração pedir desculpas ao pessoal daí por ter demorado tanto ( Mas ainda estou no prazo/comemora/), mas em especial a **Josiane Veiga** que já devia estar por demais ansiosa para receber o presente dela.

Josiane, que você ganhe muitos presentes no natal, mas saiba valorizar os mais importantes: amizades verdadeiras e família; tenha certeza de que ambos vão estar sempre do seu lado.

Que seu ano novo seja cheio de luz, paz, realizações, progresso, e muito amor!

Ahh... eu sinto muito que seu presente seja tão pequeno, Josiane, mas foi o melhor que eu pude fazer.../coça a cabeça sem graça/ É minha primeira fic de Inu publicada, sabe como é... /Miss vermelha/

A todos vocês que estão lendo, que são ou foram importantes na minha vida, que vão ou não deixar reviews, eu gostaria que todos levassem no fundo do coração o que eu vou dizer a vocês:

O melhor plano para 2008 é: não ter plano nenhum. Deixe tudo acontecer, viva, chore, ria, leia, beije, ame, enfim, faça de tudo, para que sua vida seja perfeita e completa.

Lembrem-se que estaremos, nós do fandom (a que já se integrou ao fandom de anime, né, vocês sentiram isso?), sempre aqui para torcer e apoiar uns aos outros.

FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!

/Miss vai e abraça todos os leitores/

Muito bem, me deixa aproveitar que estou aqui fugida (olha pro pessoal do Fandom de HP que está esperando a atualização de Fairy Tales e de Garota da Festa) para perguntar ' Ei! Estou com um projeto de longfic de Inu-Yasha. Vocês querem que eu invista? Digam nas reviews!' XD

Beijoooos!

_**Miss Huyu**_


End file.
